


Fire Emblem Drabbles

by Ruritto



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: Various drabbles from my tumblr.1. Sylvix following Dimileth to the Goddess Tower2. Sylvain may be a tiny bit jealous of the new students in the class3. DimiClauLeth meeting as kids in MsBlueBell's bodyguard AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From an ask on tumblr. First time writing for this fandom.

Felix will admit, this isn’t the first time he’s had the urge to shove Sylvain off a tower. His bestfriend the redhead may be, but goddess sometimes (more than sometimes) he can be quite an idiot. This time however they’re at a good location for it and shoving Sylvain off the Goddess Tower would both rid him off his headache and dispell any possibiliy of either the Boar or the professor believing the idiocy that spilled out Sylvain’s mouth.

_‘Felix and I were heading to the Goddess Tower,’_

A lie obviously. They’d come to see what the professor and Dimitri were up to. But could Sylvain really not come up with a better excuse!? No one would believe…

The way the two’s eyes turn to him let him know exactly what conclusion they reached and he has to fight down the blush trying to stain his cheeks.

He suddenly wishes he never followed Sylvain out of the ball, charming mischief in his grin or n- No. This was absolutely not the time to think about that. He had to-

The boar’s smile is wide and happy as he proclaims, “Felix, Sylvain I’m so happy for both of you!”

Oh Goddess. Why must he suffer this?

“Yes, my congratulations you two,”

Felix has sparred multiple times with the professor but not once has he feared her as he does now, as her lips curl into a small grin and her eyes sparkle in amusement. He bristles and bites down on a yell of denial.

She knows why they’re actually there! That they had followed them! And now they were being punished!

A glance at Sylvain before, “It’s good to be honest about your feelings Felix,”

Maybe he should fling himself off the tower, he considers as a blush over takes his face.

“Professor!” He practically screams as Sylvain’s head whips to look at him, mouth dropping open in surprise. He was going to murder every single person here. He might not stand a chance against the boar or Byleth but he can at least make sure he wont live after his embarrassment.

“Fe-”

He’s saved from more embarrassment when the boar also turns bright red turning to their professor, he stutters, “W-wait.. Professor you know…”

There’s a sparkle in the woman’s eyes and the smile she sends Dimitri is warmer, “Shall we leave them to it then, Dimitri?”

Sounding like he was choking on air Dimitri stumbles after Byleth who gives Felix a nod.

They’re left in silence and Felix tries to come up with anything ANYTHING at all to get himself out of this situation but eventually resolves himself to just accept the rejection.

Sylvain has remained quiet, staring intently at him as if trying to read his mind.

And then…

“Huh…” Sylvain breathes, “Let’s get to it then,”

It’s said so casually that Felix is shocked, allowing Sylvain to grab his hand and drag him a few steps closer further into the tower.

“Wait.. what?” He asks confused only to have the utter idiot that is his best friend and long time crush squeeze his hand and tug him closer, much to charming grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain is happy with all the new ladies in class... until he's not.

Sylvain isn’t gonna lie. When Professor Byleth chose their class he was very happy. The professor was unbelievably attractive after all. Not to mention she really is an amazing teacher and a kind person. So yes, Sylvain was happy, the whole class was, so he was even willing to look pass the whole crest thing. Particularly Dimitri, who Sylvain is amused to see looks absolutely smitten with the professor, and even Felix who proceeded to ask for a spar everytime they had free time (Sylvain has needed to patch up his friend more time in the last few months, proving the professor’s skill).

When students from the other Houses started transferring in, well, sure it was surprising but hey, they all got along and the girls who transferred were all beautiful women he was more than willing to get to know.

But then…

It starts with Dorothea. While his interactions with her haven’t quite been… positive, he finds himself wincing as he watches her approach Felix while his training. He has to appreciate her guts. She may be husband hunting and the Fraldarius might be a good snag but to actually approach Felix…

Huh.

Sylvain pauses. Somehow… the thought doesn’t sit well with him.

_‘It’s just, I know Felix. It’s not something he’d want’_ He thinks to himself with a shake of his head. And knowing his dear friend he’d offend Dorothea.

Grinning he enters the training grounds in time to watch the show. Felix of course rejects her invitation and outright shoos her away. He winces but can’t help but snicker at the expected outcome, earning a frown from Dorothea as she turns away from Felix and notices him there. He’s about to apologize for his friend and offer his own company when a noise of disgust from Felix stops him from following her,

“Must all of you interrupt me?” He demands.

Sylvain is chuckling and approaching before he even realizes he’s doing it, “Aw, come on. And here I was being a good friend and inviting you to dinner,”

Rolling his eyes, Felix turns away to continue his training but Sylvain throws an arm over his shoulder, “Hey!”

“Come on! I’m hungry and I know you actually want to try the dish at the dining hall,” he says physically dragging his friend, thankful for the height advantage and the fact the training sword is blunted. Felix still punches him in the side though, but only to demand he return his equipment and shower before their meal.

He winks at Dorothea as they pass, feeling oddly smug.

~

He’d thought that would be the last of it. After all, Felix is prickly and harsh at the best of times, outright cruel sometimes. But apparently the new students of their class are as immune as the rest of the Blue Lions.

He watches as both Annette and Mercedes spend more time with Felix, Mercedes actually once petting the swordsman’s blue hair (The sight made him clench his fists to stop from grabbing Mercedes’s wrist, the urge surprising him into inaction long enough for the two to walk out of sight).

He’s seen Lysithea trying to force cakes at Felix and had considered warning her off only to see the two actually enjoying the sweet treats together a few weeks later. (He was honestly so surprised he could only stand there, eyes transfixed on Felix eating the cake)

Even scared little Bernie who had ran from Felix the first few weeks she’d joined their class now approached him to chat happily! (Something in his gut twisted horribly as he watched Felix listen to her attentively. It’s odd… Usually Sylvain would be the one chasing down Felix not Felix chasing someone else)

Something snaps (and even he isn’t aware what it is) when he goes to the training grounds to join Felix early during one of their free days, knowing the other would be the only one crazy enough to start training this early. He can’t help but shake his head in amusement because really? Did he miss Felix that much that he’s waking up to train??? To be fair it has been a while since he has spent free time with his friend, the other seems to have such a busier schedule now. 

Except his plans are ruined as he comes in to the sight of Felix and Dorothea, already about finished sparring.

Felix had an amused smile on his face and Sylvain feels like someone poured freezing water on him before he shakes himself. He plasters a smile on his face and makes his presence known.

“Well well, this is a surprise,” he says, strutting forward, “Didn’t expect you to get caught up in this guy’s insane training,”

Dorothea shrugs, “We’ve come to an understanding,”

And _what_? What did _that_ mean? He turns a narrowed gaze to Dorothea whose knowing smile seems to widen, a twinkle in her eye that frankly worries Sylvain (and here he thought the schemers were in Golden Deer...). He's about to ask what she has planned but Felix interrupts their staring contest.

“Are we getting tea or are you two continuing to flirt?” his friend grumpily asks, scowling at both of them. 

There’s something in the way Dorothea glances from him to Felix then back that he feels he should worry about but he shakes it off raising an eyebrow at his friend. Felix wasn’t really a tea person, as far as Sylvain knew he’s only ever joined when it was the professor that asks, but those tea sessions were _special_, literally everyone competed for those_..._. Odd for Felix to request it, but he could go with it.

Then the girl is wrapping her arms around Felix’s surprising even him. “Fine, fine, you’re right. See you Sylvain,”

Sylvain blinks. Oh. Them. The two of them were having tea. Not including him.

Felix shrugs and allows Dorothea to drag him away to tea.

“What..” he mutters as Dorothea throws a wink at him over her shoulder, just before the door shuts behind them, “What in Seiros’ name!?”

Sylvain stands there for what feels to him like hours, confused. The twisting in his gut is uncomfortable know and Sylvain’s brows furrow in confusion. Anger?.. No it wasn’t that..

Then…

Jealousy??

But, he wonders, what is he jealous of??? That Felix got to have tea with Dorothea??? Why would he be jealous of that???

The answer hits him like one of Dimitri’s over powerful punches.

Oh. He’s jealous that Dorothea got to have tea with Felix. He’s jealous Lysithea got to share her cakes with Felix. That Bernadetta caught Felix’s attention enough to be chased down by Felix.

He can practically hear Felix’s scoff of 'Moron’ as his knees fold on him and he buries his reddening face in his hands.

When the hell did he fall for Felix!?

~~

Confused and despondent Sylvain spends the day in the bar. Both he and the barmaids are shocked he barely pays them attention but he’s too busy thinking about his revelation. What exactly was he supposed to do after realizing he’s probably in love with his best friend!?

Same best friend that ladies were now realizing was a catch.

The thought frustrates him because he’s always known Felix was kind behind his cruel words. Always known Felix’s training was to be strong enough to protect. He was the one Felix used to run to…

_’Used to…’_ he groans and decides wallowing here drinking is doing nothing for him, making his way back to the monastery.

Of course, karma is out to get him and he bumps into Dorothea and Felix on his way back to his room.

Did they spend the whole day together??

The thought brings back his annoyance even as he watches Felix’s expression go from flushed and surprised to confused to annoyed.

“Really, Sylvain? The bar? You really spent the whole day chasing skirt-”

Oh! Oh that was it! Sylvain did not spend the entire day in an existential crisis while Felix spend it with _Dorothea_ to be told that.

He scoffed, “Do you really have room to say that, Felix?”

Confusion before Felix realizes Dorothea is right beside him (the girl has smacked a palm across her face, which what??), and then Sylvain isn’t even going to blame it on being drunk, as he stands there and does nothing as Felix’s fist meets his face.

He groans, the force knocking him down.

“You!” Felix growls, “You utter imbecile! You’re the one I-”

Biting down on his words Felix glares at him before stomping off, grumbling under his breath.

Well… fuck. He’s really messed it up hadn’t he?

“Well fuck Sylvain, you’ve really messed it up,” Still clutching his cheek he looks up at Dorothea, “And after I’ve set it up perfectly too!”

What?

Sylvain is slightly drunk, and Felix’s fist might have caused temporary brain damage but he’s fairly certain the girl isn’t making sense.

Crouching down before him, Dorothea gives him a look that tells him she thinks he’s an absolute idiot. Which… okay fair. But nothing was making sense!

“Felix is in love with you, dummy,” she sighs as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world (It is not! He would notice!), “I finally managed to get him to think it’s a possibility considering how you reacted earlier when I asked him to tea,”

Oh.

“You boys are pretty dense,” Dorothea states then thinks it over, “Well you are. Felix just follows your lead too much on this.”

He flushes at the thought of Felix liking him.

And then promptly blanches.

Oh!

He’s stumbling up, managing not to knock Dorothea over as he takes off running after Felix.

“Thanks Dorothea!” He yells back, “FELIX!! FELIX WAIT UP!!!!”

~~

Catching up to Felix is a pain, and Sylvain is fairly certain he’s dying.

Bent in half and panting, he’s thankful he’s stronger than Felix as the other tries to pull a bony wrist free from his grip.

Frustrated with the struggling, he takes one last gulp of air before throwing himself forward to catch Felix by the waist and hauling him up, face buried in his shoulder.

“What the hell, Sylvain!? You brute! Let go!” Felix demands.

Ignoring the slaps to his head, Sylvain tightens the hug, “I’m so so so sorry Felix,” he starts, “I was being a jealous idiot. And then I was too dumb to even realize I was being jealous,” Felix’s stopped struggling now, looking at him in surprise, “And then I didn’t know what to do and said that just cause I was jealous you were with Dorothea,”

He must look pitiful enough because all he earns is a light headbutt, “Yes you were being a moron. Why would you think I’d be interested in her anyway?”

Fair question. Felix has never shown interest in a woman. Which considering all that was revealed makes warmth bubble in his stomach.

His hold has loosened now allowing Felix back on his feet. The other stays close though grumbling against his shoulder, “It’s always just been you… Our promise…”

Ah. That promise..

“I’m dumb,” he says again, “I’m sorry,”

“Hmph, you’re lucky I love you…” was said quiet enough he almost missed it, and then a louder, “I’m still going to kick your ass in training for being an imbecile,”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, really appreciate it and I'm still open for prompts.


	3. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudimileth meeting as kids. Short drabble from a story I want to work on eventually.
> 
> This has references to MsBlueBell's Bodyguard AU where a young Byleth is hired to bodyguard Dimitri plus various other AUs discussed in the discord.

When his father announces his plans to visit Faerghus, Claude was both excited and wary. He knows what the people in Fodlan think of Almyrans, it's just as bad as Almyran's thoughts of Fodlan's citizens. But even at 9 he knows this is a step in the right direction and steels himself to any trash talking the Faerghus Prince who is apparently his age will throw at him. He also makes sure to plaster a smile on his face, charm cranked up to its highest as the maid ordered to take him to the prince and his bodyguard so that his father and the king can talk opens the doors. 

The room is warm and bright thanks to the blazing fire inside, something he's thankful for as even huddled in 2 thick Faerghus fur coats he's still shivering (he refuses to consider that it's because of nerves). A glance around the large room and his gaze lands on the two girls on the couch. The smaller blond is teary eyed as she holds the older's wrist, wrapping it in bandages. And doing pretty badly at the task. 

They turn to him as one, the older taking her bandaged wrist from the blond and laying it on the hilt of the sword Claude now sees is on the couch, as she stands and tugs the smaller blond girl behind her.

Claude makes sure he looks as harmless as possible even as he takes in the sight before him. The older girl is obviously trained and trying to gauge how dangerous he is before turning to the maid that had lead him there. The smaller blond was clinging adorably to the girl's arm, blinking tears away as she stares at him. The silence is awkward and the maid looks to be holding in her laugh. Then..

"Prince Claude?" The blond asks quietly, stepping out from behind the girl earning a frown and a warning, "Dima,"

Armed with a name now, Claude's smile turns more charming, "Hello, I was told to come here..." he says it like a question even as he takes a step inside, giving a small shiver and a longing glance at the fire. 

Dima lets out a small gasp, blushes and clears her throat. She steps up from behind her guard, clothed in warm blue and furs, "Uhm yes please. Sorry, I was just... By was injured..." she explains, gesturing at her friend.

Relaxing now, the older girl, By, takes her seat again as Claude comes closer to them. He takes in the shoddily bandaged hand and has to hold in a snicker. He's fairly certain the older girl could have bandaged it better on her own but allows the little blond to continue her work. 

He's curious where the prince is but he's at least found a bodyguard and probably a noble girl and he could make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more or less from MsBlueBell's discord which is honestly the best place ever for AUs.

**Author's Note:**

> Any typo is my fault. Doing this on my phone cause yolo


End file.
